


Bella Notte

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lady and the Tramp (1955), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Hamburger Date (Once Upon a Time), Rumbelle as dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: If Rumbelle were dogs...
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> Rumplestiltskin - Scottish Deerhound
> 
> Belle - Chocolate Cocker Spaniel


End file.
